Exotics
by jaime117d
Summary: All of these weapon have a story, and yet we are not told of them. Why not sit down and listen for a while? Most of the exotics will be written of.
1. Chapter 1

This shall be a fanfiction for the exotics within destiny. Guess the weapon and get a cookie.

If I owned destiny, or bungie for that matter, would I be stuck with three Badger CCLs? I own nothing.

In the vast gulf between stars, there lies terrible and wonderful secrets, relics of the past and parcels of the future. It was in this vastness that the abysses formed; Putrid masses of broken logic and nightmares made real.

Cause became effect. eternity was the only time could measure. Pallid light ran down from dying stars frozen in their last death throes and sang unto those who would listen with a tattered rattle as though the rays themselves might be harmed for speaking.

Gods sat among the damned; their faces blank beyond compare. most were older than time itself but none more aged then Oryx. The elder god was corporeal terror, his voice a thousand singing cities in the shrieking wind, but all heard him, for the wind and the earth and the void around them was him.

The Vex had found this place before, their solution to this problem was thwarted in every timeline they traveled for each Oryx was the same being. One can only remove something from time if it was not time itself.

The youngest of all the gods was Crota; his gaze caused stars to wail, struggling to die but not allowed to.

His hunger was insatiable, His rage was death given means, his soul was me.

Can you feel eternity, Guardian?

**-N**ecrochasm-

Review if you wish!


	2. Chapter 2

Welp; this might just be harder than I thought.

The Tower was a treasure trove for fresh guardians, newly brought back from the grave.

Truly, it must have seemed like a palace of opulent, if generous, guardians who were willing to give them weapons to start their journeys.

Few people had ever guessed what conflict their weapons had seen when the people donated them.

Some probably thought that it was fresh off the line, some probably thought that this was some boon for them sent by the traveler.

Truth was, the guns were scavenged from wherever they could get the parts.

Some weapons had come from the fallen, guardian and enemy alike.

This sniper however, was unlike any of the scavenged pea-shooters that the vanguard gave.

It's clockwork mechanisms almost seemed to retain the fire made glow of the forge it had come from more than four hundred years ago, The bullets were sleek yet strong. The bolt was warm to the touch from the fires of a thousand battles. The wood was rubbed smooth from the warrior's of a hundred reclamation's hand's.

Despite the horrors that time inflicts upon all things, the metal remained untarnished, the trigger was oiled and the sights were aligned.

The gun seemed to warm in the hands of those who used it, seemingly eager to prove a match for it's descendants.

It was eager to blaze one last trail forward.

**N**o **L**and **B**eyond

Review if you wish!


	3. Chapter 3

Welp, due to popular demand here is the next chapter of _Exotics, _I hope people enjoy it. The reviews have made me smile far more than I should have.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Most guardians who came back from the wild knew more of world than the city inhabitants would ever hope to learn, but they still made a terrible mistake.

The guardians had few faults, unfortunately, their worst trait was that of grim expectancy, years of fighting led to the formation of the ardent titans, the fleet-footed hunters and the cunning warlocks.

These houses helped many fight against the servants of the darkness, but that was the problem. The darkness had enveloped hundreds of worlds, had devoured civilizations who had seen them well in advance and had made arms for the specific purpose of eradicating it's blight from the known galaxy; the darkness had no fear though, for the darkness could not be killed.

It was treachery given form, it was not a destroyer, it was a _corrupter._

The very weapons made to destroy it were turned against the people who made them.

There was no shot of war, the taint took hold and the civilization fell.

The guardians could form lines, they could hunt it down to try to fight it, but the further they went to find it, the more of a hold the darkness had on them.

That was the fate of poor Yor, years of failing to find the source of the last city's problems had weighed heavily upon him and it had taken little pressure to push him over the side of light.

After his corruption, it had taken a mere few hours to modify his signature so that it would remind him of what his job was.

It was not to murder guardians, but to murder their meaning, to tear out the hope that made them the guardians of the city.

His weapon was remade, no longer did it burn his foes with the fire of the light, now it devoured the life blood of those who stood in its way.

It was hunger incarnate, dark power given form.

It would rend those of the light, and later of the dark, of all the meaning behind their lives, it would mark them, not as people but as objects.

**Thorn.**


	4. Chapter 4

There was many forms of power in the city, from the Consensus's ability to command the guardians to the Speakers adeptness at rallying the guardians into a pack of deadly wolves, but only guardians understood the most pure form of power, from the steady rhythmic beating of a machine-gun to the angry roar and resultant **_thud_** of a rocket launcher.

There were very few guardians who went further in their search for power, so few strove towards that which could slaughter their enemies from so far away, and with the terrible crack of thunder to accompany their staccato of deadly lightning infused lead, they drove fear into the heart's and mind's of all who opposed the light, the few who returned to their peoples spoke of how the silent and stoic demons had brandished weapons of death and thunder and the weapons had only grown more and more deadly as they fired.

The induction coils within the gun crackled and raged at the darkness before it, sparked with seeming glee at the path ahead, so full of life to take.

It was eager to rip and shred, but it was even more _calm, _for to use it was to be inside the eye of the storm.

**Thunderlord**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm really sorry that this came out as late as it has, I meant to update about three times...one out of three isn't that bad, right? *looks out at blank faced mob* this may have come earlier, if my friend, Will and Rainbow six: Vegas didn't exist, as such, complain to them.**

**On the upside, almost nine hundred views, compared to my other fictions, that is downright divine intervention right there. I guess the Buddha ****_really did _****have to kick a little ass. **


	5. Chapter 5

In the old days, just after the collapse, some people feared and hated the guardians, there was so many questions about what had happened to the Traveler that some people theorized that it had been what struck them down. There had been so much animosity towards the newly minted guardians that some cities had openly denied them passage, worse yet, some had even armed themselves to fight both the dark and the guardians away with stolen and long thought lost forges.

Nowhere was this sentiment stronger than φόβου και δυσπιστίας, The city was chock full of dissenters to the guardian's message of safety and peace at the Great city, they were all assured that the guardians merely wanted to bring them under the dictatorship of darkness. It was in this spirit of hate that they constructed their light-killing weaponry, that they sharpened age old bayonets and wrought guns of distressing imagery, spikes and blood coating the barrel and rounds of disturbing size, designed to tear and shred the armour of all allied to the light and darkness.

The vanguard would later have odd thoughts on the topic, most thought that it was only right to order all the weapons broken, but they knew that this spirit of the wolf was fragile and a division like this might break it.

When the city of φόβου και δυσπιστίας was raided and broken for the forges, many copies were stolen from the armouries, packed away and hidden from the judging eyes of the others who had lost comrades to the mistrust that had spawned it. It was here that the first not-so-friendly fire incident happened. A hunter who had watched a fellow risen sister fall to the rounds of the death-given-form before seeing her ghost become damaged, too damaged to do much but wander aimlessly, had witnessed a foolish titan snatch one up, she had made a comment on using it to "maximum effectiveness" before suddenly finding the Golden Gun pressed against her head, he spent two shots on her, one on her ghost.

After the incident, the ruins formerly known as "φόβου και δυσπιστίας" became salted lands, and in time it was given to the Crucible to use.

The Weapon truly became quite the guardian killer

**Red Death**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As you might have noticed, I kinda find it funny that bungie constantly spouts about the "Spirit of the wolf" and the fact that the guardians are defenders united...and then they give you a gun that goes against that thought completely.

Aside from that, the back story of the read death in game is kinda crappy in my opinion, apparently just saying that it was taken from a dead guardian and modified translates to "Guardian killer".

I forgot to mention before that I am doing these on suggestion, I read the reviews with a relish in fact!

We even hit one thousand views yesterday!

So review and I will deliver, maybe...probably


	6. Chapter 6

There was little justice in the land after the collapse, What few towns held to the ideal of good will and human kindness were often torn apart by the new upshot with a gun, the good mayor shot dead and the good people's will broken.

Few guardians even cared, too concerned with preventing the fallen from striking at the last city to care for the people who couldn't make the journey there.

The few guardians who did care often ended up betrayed, those people they helped beguiled with promises of better lives for their family by the tyrant who oppressed them, it was a terrible decision for them to make, but in the dark times, they couldn't know if the passing guardian was but a agent of the dark, come to take them away.

One poor hunter had defied this pattern. He was strong and swift and charming, but the Darkness that pervaded in all hearts had struck at him, not through the fear of the people, but through the inherent darkness of poor Dredgen's heart, It had twisted him into a monster who wielded a wilted rose, full of thorns.

He had fallen, indeed, it's user was mortal, and the light inside of him had been devoured by the ever present dark, but as corrupting as vengeance can be, It grew inside the gun, justice demanded blood, and the light which had waned in the guardians time of need grew hungry for justice and the universe seem to repeat itself.

The last words spoken to the new users enemy..._**It's enemy, **_was the same as had been to the original enemy

"Your's, not mine"

_**The Last Word**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I might have drank _slightly_ too much coffee, hope you like it Jacob.

Write more reviews, I read and write by them.


	7. Chapter 7

In the broken and battered lands that existed after the fall of the human golden age, sniping had been changed, no longer was it a weapon of quiet preparation and constant waiting, It changed to a simple hit and strike weapon, not for the extermination of high ranking enemies but for the destruction of lower ranking weaklings.

This weapon defied this change, it clung to the old traditions of the single skulking shot, It almost seemed to embrace it's users body afterwards, cloaking them to allow movement even when watched by the most attentive of enemies.

Both it and the No Land Beyond seemed to hold a rivalry in just how much of the old ways lived on inside of them, one brought to life the days of preparation a sniper would require to land even a single shot, the difference being that this weapon shortened that time to but a few hours, the other showed the age old Tradition of high power rifles, though slow to chamber, held as much of the thunder-crack as it had originally used.

The weapon was made of deadly range, it would strike away the the darkness with the loss of each leader, It would carve away their superiors and cause a power vacuum of enough strength to cause numerous _civil wars._

It was all too easy for the lowly grunt to have the fear of the light when, on a dark and quiet night, the loud crack of death found their higher ups.

It led the now unseen sniper towards victory so that the enemy never saw it coming.

**Patience and Time**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I do believe that I will collapse from caffeine soon. If so, let it be said, that I died for the fans...

Keep sending reviews for the next weapon, and if you want, you could comment on the story *Looks at the ceiling and whistles innocently*

To all five good nights!


	8. Chapter 8

Atheon knew many things, most of which were judged to be useless by the common consensus of Vex. In being so connected to time however, Atheon knew better.

It had been long ago that he realized the difference between knowing both past and future, and understanding them. It had started from the time he had seen the glowing glittering jewel that called to them as the future, and yet, there had been something about it that called to them in a different way, a more familiar way.

He and the other Vex he was linked to paid little heed to this thought though, for their scanners had picked up signs of the traveler heading their way. The world was small, Mercury it had been called, was barren in the past but gilded and shining from the life the vagrant of a celestial being had brought.

At the time, it had seemed ugly, with it's bright and colourful sky, now Atheon thought it would be beautiful.

The clash had occurred at the Degas crater, the gentle slope once studied, and now broken from the battle. Red beams flew and painted the night a shade of blood, but there was nothing that could be done to pierce the white armour that defended the only enemy the Vex could not predict.

In contrast, the Vex died by the platoons worth. White-gold light arced away from the Traveler and bathed the ground in heat enough to liquify those caught in their blinding way. All the while lighting danced away from the glowing sphere to dart into the weapons and equipment so necessary to fight the Vex's ancient enemy.

It was not long until there was only Atheon and the creature that had withdrawn for so long were left, no others to aid either.

Atheon was not surprised when the white hot beams found him, what did surprise him was the fact that there was no change to his body, no death.

The depleted god seemed to contemplate before linking with his mind, The destruction of long range relays isolating them both, all data was measured and examined and clarity was given to Atheon.

The god then rose up and away, to ensure the survival of it's charges, to ensure that _**just this once**_ it might have the strength to save the many who needed it.

The blue and green world, the third from the sun, the Domum mundi of the Vex had been long ago forgotten, the cost of a long and painful war that threw shame upon the lessons long ago learned from forefathers long lost. Worlds were salted in the war and all ran from the mark of shame.

Efficiency was king when there was no hope, and the people had seen the horror around them. They discarded their organic forms, but not fully, an organic core for computing was all that remained of the conquest of an evolution long doomed.

Stars grew cold and space closed around them, the beings that would be called the Vex retreated from even this death and fled away to the only place that was safe, the past.

Atheon understood what must be done, his future was not life, they survived but it was done only through the destruction of meaning. Atheon retreated to the Vault, what had once been a vestige for survival, long ago, perhaps the first time they had made the journey back.

With haste, for speed was of the essence, Atheon set the area right before activating whatever warpgates were in the area.

Vex who had been almost at the battle stepped forth, and Atheon shared almost everything that he had learned. There was need for troops in the time ahead, when lone goblins, or even Minotaurs traveled through, Atheon would pull them through and convert them through the consensus.

It was in this way that he learned of the discovery of the Black heart, and of his people's subsequent supplication to it. The songs and words of old were no longer sung, only chants for the abhorrent being. When a lone and battle-scarred Vex stepped through and informed him of these "Guardians" intrusion into the black garden, he had to rethink his strategy- his Vex could not hide, and perhaps a guardian would come to seek his death... perhaps a guardian who was sufficiently swift and strong could overthrow his maddened brethren and make a new future.

With that in mind, he set to work. The guardians would have to be as strong as possible, lest his death mean nothing and the world be set forth a never ending loop. This "Kabr" and the consensus that followed him were close, but not right. The artifact that Kabr made though, that would help. Atheon would only lend his forge to those strong enough, made from a fragment of his original rifle.

When the Courageous Guardians did strike him down, Atheon felt no hate or other ill will, for they might finally set the world right, he wished them luck, for they would need it.

He only hoped that he would not arise again, the Vex's _causal loop_ had to end.

**V****_ex mythoclast._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Hello dear readers! **

**I'm so very sorry for the wait, but I refuse to lie to you and say it might not happen again. School and all that.**

**In response to comments, Thank you all for your support, it warms the cockles of my processing uni- I mean heart! **

**I will admit, this is the very first of my stories to hit two thousand views, that is in most ways jaw dropping and astounding to me, so from me to all of you, Thank you.**

**Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories. Happy hunting.**


	9. Chapter 9

She had stood there many a time, and it seemed that she would stand there many more times before the end. She had yet to find the right place, the right world. What she had found though, was abhorrent and terrible, so terrible it was, that had she any less of a steel will, she might just have stopped searching for that undiscovered country.

In fact, even as she watched, the last city fell. Wretched forms ran at the city walls, cut down by the hunters perched upon the barrier, a scythe to cut them away, all the while, the Titans sent forth iron justice from their weaponry, a bulwark of metal to defend the city.

Even Cayde stood with the force, tall upon the wall, every foe who he saw fell his weapon, his shock pistol mag-locked firmly to his hip. She wondered if it was sentimental to him, if it comforted him even as the first whizzing molten shot pierced his suit, as first two- then three shots slammed into his armour with speed, he seemed to almost capitulate before falling forward, ghost and all, over the fortification, straight into the gaping maw of the sullen horde. The line of guardians seemed to freeze, pulling away from the monstrous group only to understand their mistake a second too late, the enemy poured in, and even the Titans- strong as they were- were pushed back. Zavala arrived then, and confidence surged as the enemies resolve began to crumble from the hail of lead. However, the fallen were crafty, and the ground burst upward, explosions rang along the centuries old rampart, death came to the foolhardy districts which grew nearest to the boundaries.

So many died before a second could pass, and though Zavala died, it was not through inaction from the horror of seeing such a multitude of lives end, but from rage at seeing men, women and children die a meaningless death. He charged headlong into the fray of ruinous daemons, his fists aglow with crackling and snapping arc energy, and more than a little bit of wrath that only those who had countless now-dead charges could recognize.

The captains had stood back, letting their zealous and pitiful dregs act as shields for their approach, and yet, when they saw Zavala come flying into the war zone that they had made, they could not resist the allure of his blood and armour.

They were swift and strong but cowardly and struck only when he seemed his most weary, they swarmed him upon like so many locust and he still cut them down with fist and armoured heel. they screamed as their fellows died and blades cut into him. It was not quick, but they had the carcass of a trophy for their exalted Kell.

These Defenders of the city were possessed with terror and went into a near full retreat, those too slow were behind for the hungry fallen. They were dashing for the safety of the tower and the egress it could bring, Ikora and her Warlock kin prepared the tower to weather the assault of the now united fallen, who served only as an extension of the Awoken queen's will. It would not last long, but it might have bought the fleeing civilians and warriors a few more seconds, if it had been given more time that is.

it had been decided by the emergency consensus, that the hunters would lead the now homeless refugees to safer and greener lands while the Warlocks and Titans hid their escape under waves of gun smoke and fire.

There was but a few minutes before the ghastly nightmares-made-flesh reached this last refute, but the hunters spent the time giving their apologies and last farewells before leaving quick and silent, slick as shadow.

They left with speed, sickened by the screams of their dying comrades. There would be no reunion with these legends, not with the legendary Warlocks nor the Stalwart Titans.

When their journey out of the hidden tunnel was nearing it's end, there was a crescendo of noise, the tower's supports cracked and tore asunder from the vile horde's labour

and the spire of light came crashing down.

The stranger watched, mayhaps horrified and grotesquely intrigued as the refugees came sprinting away from the now ruined city guided by what few Hunters were at the forefront of the line, one turned and looked at her before dashing towards her, followed by an older man.

The stranger found it odd that she had been seen, but it became hideously obvious why she had been seen as the Hunter came closer, it wasn't her, but it was at the same time, it seemed that she had been reforged in the Traveler's light here.

"Hunter, you must come help, this man's wife was caught under the rubble, and I have not the strength to do it alone!" Her other self shouted, and the Stranger was not surprised at the confusion about her appearance, she had not chosen it to be conspicuous.

The hunter stared at her in confusion, "Sister hunter? why do y-" in the middle of her question, a fallen wire rifle's round cleared its way through her skull and she dropped with hardly a noise.

The man gawked at the fallen hunter in shock before meeting eyes with the Stranger, and seconds later, she was gone too.

After she had disappeared, the man turned towards the traveler, to pray or scorn none would know, for but seconds later, the fallen's smuggled nuclear warhead detonated, wiping the fleeing people away.

**_There are lands far away, in unsound and maddened places where the dead walk and Ahamkara once flew, lands where hope persists._**

She wasn't sure why, but this new-born Guardian seemed **_right. _**It was as if they could not fail, and while she put no faith in that theory, it still gave her hope.

_Maybe this time will be diff- _No! She couldn't get sentimental about this lucky guardians chance, still...she could give them a bit of a boost.

When the guardian returned from the black garden, she knew that the undiscovered country was close, almost tangible even, so she left him with a gift, one that would be nigh indispensable in their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**My oh my, it really has been a long time, hasn't it? **

**First things first: I'm sure many of you are screaming or furiously typing to me that I must be blind, because the Stranger's rifle is _not_ exotic.**

**As such, I hereby dub it an _honourary exotic, first order._**

**This fanfiction has over three thousand five hundred views and growing, and while I might not update every day, that doesn't mean I have forgotten.**

**You can also thank Ben for this chapter, as he was the one who stayed up to talk with me and semi-edit my work.**

**Good night *sees that it is three in the morning*, or good morning guardians, and may the light watch over and be with thee. **

**(Remember to review if you liked it)**


	10. Chapter 10

Sunstriker-51's armour: / Hull-cam setup active (8:15 AM)

Sunstriker-51's armour: / Audio nerves tapped (8:16 AM)

Sunstriker-51: "-ey, can you see little buddy?"

Echo-25: "Little buddy?"

Sunstriker-51: "You don't talk to yours?"

Echo-25: "...can we just get to the mission at hand?"

Smith: "That depends, you set up your cam for the speaker?"

Echo-25: "Yeah yeah. Hey, why were we given these things anyway?"

Sunstriker-51: "Probably so that when you die horribly, we get to watch and giggle"

Echo-25: "I hate you so much"

Smith: "Not as much as I hate the two of you. now come on, we have a planet to catch."

Echo-25: "Where are we heading than?

Smith: "Venus, just south of the Ishtar region. It'll take a few hours to get there so you might want to send your cam and Ghost into hibernation."

Sunstriker-51: "Aw man, now how will I pass the time?"

Sunstriker-51: /_CMD Camshutdown_

_ INTERNAL CLOCK, FIVE HOUR DIFFERENCE_

Sunstriker-51: /CMD _Resync-with-audio_

Smith: (Unintelligible communication over radio) "Alright people, I just received word that our mission has changed, we've gotten some reports of dangerous animals out here."

Sunstriker-51: "The hell is the vanguard thinking? they really think the new generation can't handle some big game?"

Echo-25: "(Unintelligible, mingled with occasional comments on hunters and stealth)"

Sunstriker-51: "Yeah, and your explosions will really let us blend in."

Smith: "This mission doesn't come from the vanguard, we just got reassigned by the speaker. and from the reports, these things tore apart a Vex conclave."

(Slight shake, likely from sudden shiver of host armour)

Cam: /CMD _Vitalscan_

_USER HEART RATE: _Elevated

_USER BREATHING PATTERN:_ Elevated

_USER PRODUCTION OF ADRENALS:_ Elevated

**LOG FOR SECURE LINK**

Echo-25: "Well, maybe these creatures just found them in the middle of a recharge and repair cycle."

Smith: "A _whole_ conclave of vex? all of them at once?"

Echo-25: "I once knew a guardian who only ever died in the crucible, after five matches, he found one of those new Crux-Lomar launchers, what are they called? Gjallarhorns? He was incredibly lucky, till someone better smashed him upside the head and took it... Moral of the story is, luck isn't always the best thing you can have.

Sunstriker-51: "Your stories always have such a happy ending, it really is the highlight of my freaking day."

Echo-25: " 'least mine don't revolve around making up a story for some gun's history, seriously man, have you heard yourself talk? I'm a warlock and I think you say too much.

Sunstriker-51: (Rude gesture)

Smith: "The both of you can shut your mouths'. You two can kiss and make up later, right now the speaker wants us to scan two areas so we're all gonna play the silent game till we get there, OK? (1:15 PM last notable event until arrival at first scan location.)

Smith: "Well shit, either of you two ever see a skull like that?"

Cam: _CMD Zoom._

_(Skull features two horns stretching from just behind the eye's __blind-spots. Remarkable similarity to old earth western wyrm)_

Sunstriker-51: "I have seen a lot of big dead things, but this is the most freaky looking skull I have ever laid eyes on."

Echo-25: "As someone who spends hours just staring at our golden age archives, this is simultaneously the coolest and weirdest thing ever!"

Smith: "You're in luck than, 'cause I for one don't fancy leaving mysterious and undocumented things for Kell to use as their trophies; you stay behind and guard this, me and Sun will strike forward to the second scan zone, keep in contact and try to fire and wave your gun a lot if you get surrounded.

Echo-25: "Yes sir oh gracious and kind leader who is most certainly not a Jackass." **(****Last event of significance until halfway to objective)**

Sunstriker-51: "Sir...will he be fine without support? Can't help but think the world would be down a third of its asshole supplies without him."

Smith: "Aw look, they really do love each other"

Sunstriker-51: "With all due respect, go to hell sir."

Smith: "On a hostile world where the enemy could be surrounding us at this very moment and the only person who would know my final words is not only also moving towards near certain death but also is someone I despise? Sun, I'm there!"

Echo-25: (Heavy burst of static) "Guys! I really need you back here! Those fossils were from the A-(Unintelligible). They didn't die in the extermination! Oh shit! (Mass amounts of gunfire) Guys, You need to- (words transition into anguished screams)

Sunstriker-51: "Echo, Echo! Respond! Sarge, we need to go after him!

Smith: "No way, the mission has to take priority! He's gone, whatever they were, they brought down a fully armed guardian, the city needs to know!"

Sunstriker-51: "What about the skull! We would need to bring that back at least!"

Smith: "Negative, we proof or not we are leaving this pace to the birds, now I'm calling our ships down, we just have to hide until they arrive, now simmer down, revenge will come."

(The low hum of ship engines can be heard, before a sudden and loud explosion rocks the area)

Sunstriker-51: Did you see that! Something just rammed my ship!"

Smith: "Do you agree with running now!?"

(A second hum of the engines is heard, this time much quicker, before it is also followed by an explosion)

Smith: "What the hell! I guess you should count yourself lucky! you get to see Echo again, Now run!"

Cam: CMD_ Vitalscanner_

_User has obtained_: Minor lacerations.

_User heartbeat is critical!_

_User breathing is critical!_

_User adrenal production is critical!_

Sunstriker-51: "Echo? The hell did they do to him?

Cam: CMD _Zoom._

_(Echo is lying catatonic on the ground, scans indicate no mental functions besides those required to sustain him.)_

Smith: "I think that you may so be able to ask yourself."

Disembodied voice: "Your people wear our bones as trinkets, but we forgive. Your people came to us seeking power and grandeur, we indulged and they cursed us when the price was known, and yet we forgive. There can be no forgiveness now, your ...Speaker... declared us aberrations and sought to make war with us, and even now your people below the tower make armour out of our children's skeletons! You seek to wipe us out! You wish for genocide? Then so be it!

You shall be the first to fall for this "city" and it's crimes!"

(_ A large scaled creature lands, It's skull is similar to the smaller skull found, suggesting that the two are of the same species)_

Greater Ahamkara: "We shall leave only bones to be burned!"

Smith: (whispering) "On the count of three, I will distract the big guy, clear a path and make it out. Inform the city and the Vanguard."

(Smith leaps toward the Ahamkara, no doubt seeking to eliminate him, however even as he leaps, one of the smaller Ahamkara collide with him, sending him crashing to the ground. A sickly green energy slowly flows out onto smith, who begins to scream like that of Echo, After three seconds, he falls silent.

Sunstriker-51 took aim at the Ahamkara behind him and put all three shots into the closest of the Ancient dragons)

(Sunstriker begins to flee before being knocked down by the Ahamkara)

**Warning, the Helm-cam's view of the battlefield has been obscured **

**Warning, foreign contaminant detected! **

**Alert! foreign contaminant inside of the armour!**

**ALERT! User is flat lining!**

**ALERT! User has flat-lined!**

**Please take all information and the Helm-cam and present it to the speaker with all speed!**

Great Ahamkara: "Destroy all of the bodies, we have made a promise, and we shall keep it.

**Even our children will help in our vengeance, in our spreading of the maddened fear.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well winter, looks like I kinda was truthful. This wasn't my original idea but I think it came out pretty well**

**We broke four thousand views, I think that is rather amazing to be honest. you guys and gals went even further and got over three hundred more if I remember right.**

**Now if only that amount reviewed :P**

**But really, review if you want to, I read each and every signal one. **

**So here is to more reviews and to good days for all.**

**Oh, and that jab up there was directed at me :P**


	11. Chapter 11

** WARNING. USE OF THIS NETWORK IS PROHIBITED TO ALL OPERATORS WITHOUT OS-5 AND/OR SPECTER LEVEL CLEARANCE. **

** UNAUTHORIZED USE OF THIS TERMINAL OR DATA WILL BE PUNISHED WITH GHOST DEACTIVATION AND DEATH.**

**The Medium-class powered assault Cuirass (Code named the L**_ight _**R**_edirection_** Variant) is designed to provide enhanced ballistic protection to it's user through a series of miniature interlocking titanium alloy plates that are bound both together and to the lightweight ceramic frame via a suspended non-newtonian fluid that, when pressured, can solidify enough to stop the projectile.**

**When the power required to suspend the Non-Newtonian fluid is not there (Either the duel fusion reactor's have suffered a malfunction or has been set to a complete electrical blackout) the fluid retracts to the armoured tank inside the back, providing some protection even without the necessary electrical charge to activate the fluid's traits.**

**It also increases the computing power of the user's helmet, this allows for much faster hacking as long the user maintains line of sight with the target of importance.**

**In addition to the other tactical uses of the gel, it also allows for the shielding of programmable matter, which repairs any damage that the advanced ceramic frame may take.**

**The armour also comes equipped with one XRM-77 Light cloaking device, One XOM-24 Hard light dome and a XEU-105 NeuralNet.**

**It has also been outfitted with what is without a doubt the most amazing feat that the concordat could do.**

** WARNING, Section below requires at least Vanguard level access!**

_ConcordatCMD: "Don'ttreadonme"_

**Greetings Andal, you have been logged as missing for three years!**

**The Cuirass's Non-Newtonian fluid can support a Durandal-Cor Artificial Intelligence matrix.**

**Current AI models are limited to a few forms of personalities, that said, by definition they can change.**

**The current model types are as follows: **Δ, Ω, Θ, β

**However, there are talks of a new AI class code-named Alpha, one that would perfectly mimic a human. Thus far nothing but conjecture has arisen from it.**

**Future editions of the armour will feature two vertical plates that will meet at a fourty five degree angle at the front to further aid in ballistic deflection. as well as internal holster for a standerd issue ELAH energy pistol for last resort scenarios.**

_"Alright, I pulled the files on from their system."_

_"Did you really have to use Andal's profile?"_

_"I can forgive going after us, that just makes it more fun. using our own suit against us? They need to know that they've bullied the dragon"_

_"Whatever man, just activate your suit before some wallhanger sees us"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello! **

**Since my birthday is today, I decided to give a gift to you all, and trust me, I worked on it all night.**

**I think this might be the oddest chapter yet.**

**I literally took every liberty I could to make the Lucky raspberry cool in this chapter (Light reflection?) **

**special thanks Peterku from deviantart for letting me use his pistol design for this chapter ( art/Elah-03-315445706)**

**If you have a sharp eye, you may have seen some of my references**

**Durandal of course to bungie's first big shooter, Marathon.**

**Cor: Cortana.**

**The classes of AIs are quite obviously taken from RVB.**

**So I was thinking, maybe as a present, you all could review. Not like I want you to review or anything B-baka...is that how you do it? **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:Please read this through, don't stop halfway cause it gets a little weird. see you at the bottom**

Skolas grew bored of the empty expanse of space.  
The House of Wolves had been given the mission of retrieving their population from the Home world, Maere, the resting place of the shard, and the current home for the fallen's children.  
The journey had been long and many of the men and women aboard the collected ships had been understandably excited to see the old resting ground of their species, after all, their spouses and children slept under the watchful eye of Kalros, the shimmering red dwarf.  
Not many remained on the old world except the children, scholars and the ship builders.  
The Kell happily remembered the look of his children, they were exuberant at his presence, armour gleaming in the afternoon sun.  
Even now, they calmed their father through their safety in his fleet, rather than their twice rebuilt hovels on the ground.  
He worried, their planet was dying, the darkness that had stolen their great machine had, as a passing blow, twisted the knife in their world, bleeding the ether from it over time. The only thing that had even kept the few fallen who had been able to remain going was a single fragment of the great machine, but it had grown dim in recent years.  
Those who had survived the darkness's passing knew of the damage to their world, and fled to find a new home. They had almost hope, space was incomprehensibly wide, and yet they could find no planet suitable, nowhere with a sky for their children to glance upon, nowhere with oceans or plains, not one place where they could live a true life.

It was with joy then that, when the long range scanners of an Arcadia class vessel picked up evidence of the great machine, it was at rest on a blue green marble of a world, and the Fallen rejoiced, even when they were long separated, the traveler brought gifts.  
They were non-plussed, however, when the great machine gave no greeting to them, and did not flash the familiar colours of days past.  
It hung above the faintly lit land, as though it had chosen the land as it's resting place, for sleep or death none could tell.  
The Fallen ketch landed over nine kilometers away in the closest clearing they could find, this world reeked of death and the ground was littered with broken homes and buildings.  
It disturbed them, the world seemed far, far too quiet for a being such as the Great machine.  
They had not moved even a single click before being set upon by nightmarish creatures, creatures that could use **light**.  
Skolas had been there, he could remember every face from every person he had killed on that machine forgotten land, but he remembered the powers they wielded even more.  
From the many that he saw, some could craft a flaming weapon, others could destroy areas of their own land and some struck the land with the force of a lightning bolt, Skolas wondered if fallen had ever been able to use powers like that.  
The small army of fallen who had survived the miniature blitzkrieg regrouped on the side of a small mountain, and Skolas had been the first to see the Great machine in over one century and yet, he only felt revulsion.  
There under the glimmering idol of the fallen, was a cancerous tumor of a city, it was an ugly mixture of colours, red and white and yellow.  
He hated them then, he saw only murderers and thieves then, but it was only after hundreds of battles, twenty campaigns and undeclared black ops missions that he truly saw. They fought like defenders, fighting for every scrap of land that the fallen laid claim to, that they fought even after their strange gunpowder based weapons clicked dry, even when their knives ran dry and their fingers broke.  
It was as if they were defending their own land, as if they had fallen.  
But, such thoughts were better spent after the hopefully soon peace talks. Skolas's own mate was hard at work with the other houses, they were setting up a favorable peace for the young ones.

Even from their considerable distance from Sol, he could tell that the sun was beautiful, far more so than the elder star Kalros.  
There would never be a better home for the Fallen's children, and he quietly hoped that humanity and the Fallen would be able to repair the world together.  
Skolas turned from such thoughts to the present reality, the Flotilla was heading towards Sol and would be disengaging Frame-shift when they were within range of the belt of rocks between the Maw, the planet of storms and the planet of dust.  
He made himself busy by activating the hull-cam inside the Shattered-Sunset, eager to see the Fragment.  
There, inside a stasis field, was the seven foot long glowing splinter, and there beside it was something that made Skolas proud, happily tending to the power requirements of the gift was his only civilian son, Rahn.  
And standing beside Rahn was a slender Revear Vandal attempting to court him! Skolas let out a scratching tinny laugh, the laugh a man gets when there isn't much to laugh about.  
Rahn was oblivious to it though, he hardly paid attention to her, Skolas supposed that when one spends their childhood studying an ancient artifact, they tend not to pay that much attention to the fairer sex.  
It seemed so odd to him, as he watched his son hardly pay attention to the Reaver, that the future seemed so very bright.  
After so many years, oh so many years of wandering, of watching their people drift, of letting untold millions die, there was finally a new home for his people. He felt ecstatic, as though he could fly. But even now, he felt a strange, pervading sense of gravity. Of a weight pulling himself down to a horrible fate. Seeing his son rebuff the females advances brought him out of his dread.  
It was at that moment, _that the shooting started._

It started as a slight glow in the wall, then it blossomed into a full blown light...right before it atomized his son and everything else in the container bay.  
To her merit, the Vandal attempted to pull his son away from the cargo bay, but she was not fast enough to outrun light.  
Skolas stared at the screen, the world around him grey and slow, he could feel his heart grow slow and heavy with rage, with hate, and with all the frustration he had ever felt in his long eventful life.  
He let out a long and loud roar of sorrow and rage, he would make every single one of the fools who attacked his son _**BLEED**_.  
Skolas began to scream for his men to kill them, to slaughter all of the fools who would ever attack his blood.  
Specialist Variks, for his Lord's decency, immediately called the ships medic to the bridge, and when it was clear that the captain wasn't thinking, he helped her restrain and sedate him.  
Variks couldn't bear to see his Lord like this, Skolas had always been a father to his men, and to see him brought so low, pathetically reaching out to the ship so many miles away, begging them to rescue his children...Variks couldn't help but stare as the ship began to compress into itself before violently exploding, as what few escape pods made it out from the life ship were picked off by the crazed attackers.  
Variks puked when he heard Skolas begin to sob.

It was over a Kalrosian week later before any of Skolas's former men were deemed safe for him.  
His bout with madness had been brief, but he seemed to be completely without will afterwards, it had only gotten worse when he was told that his wife had perished in the siege of Twilight Gap.

And now it seemed that Variks was the only one who had the time or the ability to visit his deposed captain.  
Variks approached the medical station aboard the Hospital ship _Kingmaker_.  
He was pointed towards the room of his former commander and slowly walked forward. The medic had warned him of how Skolas had lost his grip on reality, but she had also asked him to visit when he could, for their friends sake.  
It was with a heavy heart that he knocked, and when his lord let let him in with the fragile and lame voice of a man easily ten times his age, Variks felt older than ever.  
Skolas gazed at him with memory hazed eyes. The eyes of a man who had lost far, far too much, The eyes of a father who had lost his children while he watched, the eyes of a husband who had not been at his wife's side when she died. Skolas had died with them, Variks made no mistake.  
It took Skolas a full minute to speak, and when he did, it chilled Variks blood.  
"Rahn, my son, have you come back from the peace meeting for your dear old dad?"  
Variks froze, every instinct inside of his blood demanding that he tell his old commander the truth, but the look of the man gave him pause, it was so sad, so utterly broken and the old man had only clung to what sanity he had through false life he lived now. Variks pitied him so much right now, so he rolled with the maddened leaders delusions.  
"Yes father, I have returned. Earth -that's what they call the blue world that our children live on- is beautiful and our people thrive"  
The look on Skolas's face when he said it warmed what little of Variks hope remained and he didn't think that he would ever tell him of the fact that the majority of children had actually died upon the Sunset when it collapsed.  
They talked for an hour. Variks had only left when he felt like a complete Bastard for lying to him, but it was the sweeter fate.  
As he was leaving, a nurse waved him over, she didn't fear reprisal from him, and her words were quiet.  
"I heard what you said, so you're his next of kin?"  
Variks looked at her, doubtful that it even mattered to her, such was the way of youngsters, unbloodied by the death of friends and unbeaten by time.  
"I...am close enough to that, yes."  
She looked pensive, as though what she was about to say would be dangerous.  
"I...we think we can help him..."  
Variks grabbed her, in a rage at being possibly played with.  
"Spit it out! I swear to the ancestors that if this is a joke, I will personally see to it that you are spaced!"  
She shook, with panic or rage Variks didn't know nor care  
"We can! We can! Just agree to let us do the reform surgery and we can heal his mental wounds!"  
Variks agreed to it before taking a step away. He demanded to be notified of it, he would sit in.

Variks was wrong, as he sat there watching Skolas arch upon the table in the sanitized white operating theater, heard Skolas scream for his children and his wife, for Variks to come help him.  
He watched the medics break and rip and shred his mind again and again.  
It was only now that he was a complete bastard.

What ever this creature was, it was _Not_ Skolas.  
For a few days it had been like the days that seemed so long ago, but this Skolas was nothing like he should have been.  
He never took pity, Variks had been chosen as a member of his ground exploration team, and they had found human children in the building.  
Skolas would have ordered a beacon put over the building to draw in the guardians, this creature ordered no survivors...  
Skolas had always been a father to his men, this...monster ordered his troops into horrible situations just to slow would be assassins down, or to soak up the ammunition of an enemy.  
And when this beast began to scream of how the humans and the awoken must die, when he constructed an ancient gunpowder weapon that he declared made him lord of wolves with each Howling shot...  
Variks knew that he had to betray Skolas twice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_I wrote this because no one (Including me) thinks about it when they pull the trigger on a fallen vandal or dreg, it just becomes instinctual to shoot it to death before it comes anywhere near you. Just wrote this as a litlle bit of food for thought I guess_**

**_I am extraordinarily tired and cold right now. That said, I think the shaking is from what I put into this chapter_**

**_I never meant for it to get this sad or morbid but there you go... my "head-cannon" I _****_guess.  
_**

**_Read and review if you want. I just think I'm gonna be a little sad for the fallen _**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all, just asking that you vote on the poll I've put on my profile.  
It's kind of important for you to vote, because it's about me continuing this story, or ending it.  
If five of you vote yes, I'll try to balance this with another story I will be writing  
If ten (or more) of you vote yes, I'll put the other project on the back-burner and write primarily of this.  
That's really it, sorry for the radio silence, but I've been very busy.


End file.
